Story - Super Junior Fanfiction
by d'Rainxxx
Summary: Baginya sebuah janji manis yang dikatakan orang kepadanya hanyalah sebuah bualan belaka. Semenjak saat itu, dia tidak akan pernah lagi membuka dirinya seperti waktu dulu. / "Kau membuat kami khawatir Kyuhyunnie". / "Lakukan permainan batu, gunting, kertas untuk menentukan siapa yang harus mencuci piring. / Brothership SJ member with Changkyu / RnR


Title : Story

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Super Junior member, etc.

Genre : Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, etc.

Annyeonghaseyo ini adalah FF pertama yang akan Rain publish, mungkin di ff pertama ini masih banyak kurangnya tapi semoga saja kalian bisa menyukai ff yang sudah Rain buat^^, kalau begitu sekian dari Rain dan silahkan baca ff ini dengan seksama.

" _Hoi, sampai kapan kau terus menangis begini? Setidaknya berbicara padaku apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu begini, aku tahu mungkin aku tidak akan bisa membantu mu menyelesaikan masalah milikmu itu. Tapi setidaknya jika kau menceritakannya, rasa sesak itu pasti akan menghilang dari dadamu"._

" _Kau bilang kau akan membantuku selalu? Kau bilang akan selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahku? Kenapa….? Kenapa kau malah pergi meninggalkanku? Kau juga tidak pernah menceritakan kepadaku mengenai kesakitan yang kau rasakan"._

" _Kyuhyunnie kau harus menerimanya, temanmu sudah meninggal karena penyakitnya"._

" _Dia bilang dia akan melindungiku dari 'orang itu' dia bilang begitu, tapi dia berbohong. Cih…!"_

" _Aku bukan budak milikmu….appa…! Aku juga bukan penyebab eomma meninggal! kenapa kau harus berambisi untuk membunuhku jika aku tidak menurutimu!"_

Summary : Baginya sebuah janji manis yang dikatakan orang kepadanya hanyalah sebuah bualan belaka. Semenjak saat itu, dia tidak akan pernah lagi membuka dirinya seperti waktu dulu. Lukanya masih terlalu dalam dan sulit untuk mengering. / "Kau membuat kami khawatir Kyuhyunnie". / "Lakukan permainan batu, gunting, kertas untuk menentukan siapa yang harus mencuci piring. Ini akan diberlakukan mulai dari sekarang". / "Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan, janji yang kita buat itu adalah omong kosong belaka". / "Tolong hentikan… HENTIKAN!"

 **Mianhae kalau disini aku buat Kyuhyun nya sedikit OOC, ini adalah ff pertama yang aku publish mohon dukungannya~**

Seorang _namja_ dengan kulit putih pucat memegang _nametag_ yang masih tertera pada switer yang dirinya kenakan. Benar, dia mengikuti sebuah kompetisi pencarian bakat yang dilakukan oleh salah satu _entertainment_ terkenal di Korea Selatan. Sebenarnya _namja_ ini juga tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya malah memutuskan untuk mengikuti kompetisi ini. Mengikuti alur yang sedang berkembang kah? Karena industri Korea Selatan saat ini memang didominasi oleh grup-grup yang menyebutnya sebagai _boyband_ dan _girlband_.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

 _Namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu langsung berdiri ketika namanya sudah dipanggil oleh salah satu _staff_ untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan penjurian. Kyuhyun memandang para juri yang duduk dengan serius menatap padanya. _Mic_ yang dipegang oleh Kyuhyun mulai terangkat ke atas, kemudian terdengar suara lembut milik Cho Kyuhyun mengalun di dalam ruangan tersebut. Para juri saling memandang satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menerima sebuah keputusan dari para dewan juri, yakni dengan mutlak Cho Kyuhyun resmi menjadi bagian dari SM _Entertainment._

 _Namja_ kurus itu membungkuk di akhir sebagai tanda hormat setelah para juri memberikannya keputusan untuk bergabung dengan SM. Tidak ada perasaan apa pun yang hinggap di dalam benaknya setelah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak senang ataupun terharu, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah bahwa dia masih bisa melarikan diri dari 'orang itu' sampai saat ini.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk kembali ke ruangan tunggu tadi sembari bersiap untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Di tengah perjalanan tanpa sadar dia menabrak seseorang, dilihat dari penampilannya mungkin _namja_ yang ditabraknya ini adalah salah satu _idol_ yang berhasil dibesarkan oleh SM.

"Hati-hati kalau berjalan." _Namja_ dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya langsung berbicara.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan lurus. "Tidak terbalik kah pernyataan itu? Kau sendiri yang berjalan sambil melihat _handphone_. Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati".

"Hehhh…. kau hanya _trainee_ disini dan sudah mulai berani pada _sunbae_ -mu, tidakkah kau tahu siapa aku?" Nada bicara _namja_ tersebut tersirat dengan keangkuhan yang tinggi.

Kyuhyun kemudian membalasnya. "Tidak aku tidak tahu. Dan aku rasa alangkah lebih baiknya jika memang kau seorang _sunbae_ seharusnya berilah contoh yang baik pada _hoobae_ -mu. Jangan hanya karena kau sudah dipuncak sudah bisa menjadi angkuh dan sombong seperti itu. Keangkuhan dan kesombonganmu itu akan menjadi bumerang ketika angin kencang menerpamu sehingga menghempaskanmu kembali ke tanah".

 _Namja_ itu membulatkan kedua matanya. "Yak! Berani sekali kau mengataiku seperti itu! Lihat dengan siapa kau berbicara! Aku ini Max Changmin TVXQ yang sudah menjadi _idol_ sementara kau hanya _trainee_ yang masih belum tentu menjadi apa!"

'DEG' Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang akan pergi. Tidak… dia akan menyingkirkan jauh-jauh kemungkinan itu. Lagipula orang itu sudah meninggal bahkan dihadapannya sendiri. Berbalik menghadap kepada wajah milik Changmin. "Aku bukan mengatai ataupun mendo'akanmu sesuatu yang jelek, tapi jika kau tidak bisa merubah sikapmu kau bisa kehilangan semuanya. Jangan sampai kau gagal mempertahankan apa yang telah kau capai Changmin- _ssi_ ".

Mulut _namja_ dengan tubuh tinggi itu sedikit ternganga. Ini adalah pertama kali baginya ada seorang _hoobae_ bahkan dia termasuk _trainee_ baru berani berbicara seolah tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Sudut bibir milik seorang Shim Changmin tertarik ke atas, menunjukkan sebuah senyuman yang begitu ramah. Tapi sayang sekali, Changmin tidak bisa menemukan sebuah cahaya di dalam mata bulat yang tadi menatapnya terus. Cho Kyuhyun, untung saja Changmin tadi melihat _nametag_ -nya dia adalah orang yang paling berbeda yang pernah Changmin temui seumur hidupnya.

" **Kau akan menjadi salah satu member baru dari Super Junior."**

Kyuhyun duduk untuk menunggu orang-orang yang _staff_ tadi katakan sebagai Super Junior datang. Jadi dirinya memang akan bergabung ke dalam sebuah grup. Tapi kenapa bukan sebuah grup yang baru dibentuk? Padahal mereka yang disebut sebagai Super Junior itu adalah grup yang sudah debut beberapa tahun lalu. Apakah ada salah satu member yang keluar sehingga dirinya dipilih sebagai pengganti member tersebut.

Derap langkah kaki yang begitu banyak terdengar mulai mendekati ruangan tempatnya menunggu. Mungkin itu terdengar langkah kaki dari 4-6 orang. Namun mata bulat miliknya langsung melebar ketika melihat dua belas orang _namja_ satu per satu mulai memasuki ruangan dan membuatnya terasa penuh.

Kyuhyun menatap semua _namja_ tersebut satu per satu. Jika dilihat demikian, penampilan mereka tidak berbeda jauh dengan Changmin TVXQ yang dirinya temui kemarin, mereka berpenampilan sebagai seorang _idol_. Sekarang dirinya ditempatkan sebagai member? Apakah perusahaan itu tidak berpikir bahwa penambahan member hanya akan membuat penghasilan mereka berkurang apalagi jika diingat mereka terdiri dari 12 orang.

"Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , perkenalkan mereka ini adalah Super Junior yang aku sebutkan tadi". _Staff_ tersebut memperkenalkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya memberi salam. " _Annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim. Choneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida_ ".

"Ah Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , kau bisa memanggil mereka semua dengan _hyung_. Karena berdasarkan kelahiran kau memang yang paling muda. Kau _magnae_ ". _Staff_ tersebut memberitahukan satu hal lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar pernyataan _staff_ tapi salah satu dari mereka mulai bicara. "Jadi kau? Orang baru yang _Sajangnim_ bilang bisa mengangkat kesuksesan kita. Cih kita lihat saja nanti apa yang bisa dirinya lakukan".

"Hiks…. aku bukan lagi _magnae_ ". Terdengar suatu isakan kecil disana.

 _Namja_ berjari mungil mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Yak Ryeowookie _uljima_ …"

"Baru pertama saja kau sudah membuat masalah". Ada _namja_ dengan paras tampan sekaligus cantik ikut berbicara.

Seorang _namja_ dengan tubuh ala tentaranya ikut berbicara. " _Hyungdeul… dongsaengdeul_ … karena sepertinya dia akan mengikuti kita pulang ke _dorm_ , mungkin disana kita bisa memberi sedikit 'pelajaran' pada bocah ini".

"Cho Kyuhyun, bersiaplah dan ikut kami ke _dorm_ ". Titah seorang _namja_ dengan wajah malaikatnya yang memang menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya sejak awal.

Kyuhyun menatap sang _staff_ dengan pandangan memohon. Tapi malah jawaban yang tidak diinginkannya keluar. "Pergilah bersama mereka Kyuhyun- _ssi_. Kau akan tahu setelah tinggal bersama mereka. Mereka istimewa".

Kyuhyun mulai memasuki _van_ milik mereka, dia duduk paling belakang bersama orang-orang yang tidak ikut berbicara disana. Namun dilihat bagaimanapun mereka memang tidak menyukai dirinya juga. Lagipula sebenarnya apa salahnya, bukan dia yang memilih untuk bergabung dengan mereka tapi perusahaan sendiri yang memutuskan untuk memasukkannya sebagai salah satu dari mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai di _dorm_ yang sedari tadi dibicarakan. Semua member langsung meninggalkan _van_ dan memasuki _dorm_ dengan begitu semangat. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, mereka sengaja meninggalkan barang bawaan mereka di dalam _van_. Sinyal mata sang _leader_ tadi mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya harus membawa masuk semua barang-barang itu ke dalam _dorm_.

Kyuhyun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak di atas sofa _dorm_ setelah selesai mengangkat semua barang-barang milik member Super Junior yang lainnya. Tapi baru saja dia akan beristirahat seorang member dengan tubuh tambun yang dimilikinya memintanya untuk memasakan sesuatu, merengek karena lapar.

Dalam seumur hidupnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah membantah apapun yang diperintahkan. Dengan sigap _namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu berdiri dan mulai beranjak untuk ke dapur. Tanpa disadari member dengan tubuh tambun dan satu member pemilik _gummy smile_ ber- _high five_ ria karena berhasil membuat anggota baru mereka kerepotan.

'PRANG' Suara piring jatuh terdengar tidak lama setelah Kyuhyun memasuki dapur. Semua member langsung berlari ke arah sana untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Sang _leader_ langsung naik darah ketika melihat semua yang terjadi. Baru pertama kali memasuki _dorm_ saja, member barunya itu sudah membuat kerusuhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya?!" Tanyanya kesal kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk. "Aku tadi mencoba untuk memasak makanan kepada mereka berdua".

"Mencoba? Kyuhyun memasak itu bukan ajang percobaan". _Namja_ dengan suara tenor itu tidak terima pernyataan Kyuhyun.

 _Namja_ cantik mendekati sang _leader_. "Teuk- _ah_ kurasa kita akan cepat tua jika menghadapi kelakuannya terus menerus".

"Kalian juga…." Ucapan sang _leader_ langsung diputus oleh _namja_ pemilik _gummy smile_.

Pemilik _gummy smile_ itu menggelengkan kepala. "Kami sebenarnya tidak memaksa juga kok, kalau dia tidak mau yah tidak apa-apa sebenarnya. Benarkan _hyung_?"

 _Namja_ dengan tubuh agak tambun tersebut mengangguk dengan cepat. "Benar Teukie _hyung_ ".

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak saja?" Seorang _namja_ bergigi kelinci akhirnya berbicara.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir tapi hanya sekilas. "Aku tidak pernah bisa membantah perintah, karena itu mutlak bagiku".

"Walau aku tau niatmu baik tapi tidak seharusnya kau sampai membuat keributan begini". _Namja_ dengan _dimple_ dipipinya mulai menceramahi Kyuhyun.

 _Namja_ dengan wajah kekanakannya menatap tidak suka Kyuhyun. "Setelah kau mengacaukan perasaan kami kau juga mau mengacaukan _dorm_. Atau jangan-jangan kau akan mengacaukan Super Junior juga nanti ke depannya?"

"Hentikan Hae- _ah_ , tidak baik mengatakan kejujuran seperti itu". _Namja_ dengan tubuh berisinya menyetujui perkataan sang _dongsaeng_.

Seorang _namja_ berjuluk _art of voice_ menengahi. "Kalian berdua hentikan. Kyuhyun jangan hanya diam, bersihkan semuanya sekarang".

"Kau tahu kami sudah menghadapi banyak masalah, jangan menambah lagi beban kami". _Namja_ China itu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai berjongkok untuk membersihkan piring tadi. " _Joseonghamnida_ , lain kali aku tidak akan begini lagi".

Ketika Kyuhyun menyampirkan lengan bajunya ke atas _namja_ dengan wajah dinginnya melihat sesuatu yang aneh dan langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Luka apa ini? Kau seperti terkena suatu sayatan?"

" _A…anniyo_ ….. tidak usah dipikirkan _hyung_ … itu bukan apa-apa". Buru-buru Kyuhyun menutupinya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kibummie tidak usah pedulikan dia, anak itu angkuh sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat". Sang _leader_ memberikan perintahnya.

Kyuhyun tertidur dengan posisinya yang duduk. Para member Super Junior bilang sudah tidak ada tempat untuk dirinya tidur. Ini begitu sempit, tidak seperti di tempat tinggalnya dulu. Tapi disini dia merasakan ada sebuah kehangatan yang mengalir, suatu kehangatan yang sudah lama hilang dari kehidupannya.

Tapi apakah kehangatan ini akan berlangsung selamanya? Dulu juga dia pernah merasakannya lagi tapi pada akhirnya semua berakhir dengan bualan belaka. Mereka semua meninggalkannya kembali dalam kesedihan dan kesendirian tak bertepi hingga tidak ada cara lain selain menuruti semua keinginan 'orang itu'.

Seorang _namja_ penyuka warna _pink_ nampak terkejut melihat member barunya tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Perlahan _namja_ penyuka warna pink itu mendekat, matanya kembali terkejut ketika melihat ada air mata yang menetes dari member barunya yang masih tertidur tersebut. Ekspresinya memperlihatkan sebuah kepedihan. Ada sesuatu yang belum mereka ketahui tentang member barunya ini.

" **Biarkan aku menjadi teman dekatmu Kyuhyun-** _ **ah**_ **".**

Kyuhyun menatap jengah pada _namja_ bertubuh jangkung yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Changmin TVXQ. Padahal baru kemarin-kemarin ini mereka bertemu, tapi Changmin sudah merasa begitu dekat dengannya. Dan setelah itu Changmin mengklaim bahwa dirinya adalah teman dekat Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun selain hanya pasrah dengan kelakuan Changmin yang diluar dugaan ini. Mengatakan padanya secara tiba-tibah bahwa dia mengagumi kata-kata yang dirinya keluarkan kemarin-kemarin kepada Changmin. Sudahlah anggap saja Changmin seperti yang lainnya saja, yakni orang yang hanya datang dan kemudian akan pergi.

Changmin menemukan sebuah ide agar dirinya bisa lebih akrab dengan _magnae_ Super Junior itu. Disana dia melihat kedai _ice cream_ , kebetulan juga hari ini panas dan perutnya juga memang sangat lapar. Changmin segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada sinis.

Changmin mencoba bersabar menghadapi kesinisan Kyuhyun. "Tidakah kau harusnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada sahabatmu ini?"

"Kau bukan sahabatku dan aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadi sahabatku". Lagi-lagi ucapan pedas Changmin dapatkan.

Changmin rupanya tidak mau kalah. "Tapi aku meng-klaim bahwa kau adalah sahabatku dan milikku".

Kyuhyun menatap malas Changmin. "Aku bukan kekasihmu, sekalipun aku menjadi _yeoja_ aku tidak mau menjadi milikmu".

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Super Junior? Mereka baik?" Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat. "Mungkin….hanya saja mereka belum bisa menerimaku. Tapi setidaknya disana lebih baik".

"Jika mereka berbuat keterlaluan padamu, kau harus segera memberitahuku Kyuhyun- _ah_ ". Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan serius.

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin dalam. "Kenapa aku harus memberi tahumu?"

"Karena aku adalah sahabatmu, kita harus saling terbuka satu sama lain." Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan mantap.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu. "Terbuka ya…."

Percakapan mereka berdua terhenti ketika pelayan sudah memberikan dua buah _scoop_ es krim untuk mereka masing-masing. Changmin tentu saja langsung melahap es krim tersebut, apalagi perutnya memang sudah berteriak ingin segera minta diisi. Ekor matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang juga ikut memakan es krim. _Namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu memakan es krimnya dengan mimik lucu seolah-olah baru pertama kali merasakannya. Jika saja ini bukan di tempat umum Changmin sudah pasti akan menarik pipi yang menggembung ketika memakan es krim manis yang dihidangkan disana. Kyuhyun si lidah tajam bisa juga menggemaskan.

" **Aku rasa kita bertiga akan menjadi kombinasi yang baik, suara tenor milik Ryewook dan bass milik Kyuhyun".**

Super Junior melakukan rekaman untuk album baru mereka. Sebuah kejutan diberikan oleh Kyuhyun sang member baru karena dia hanya perlu dua kali proses perekaman untuk menyempurnakan nyanyiannya berbeda dari member lain yang seharusnya lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan dirinya.

Sang _main vocalist_ juga tidak menyangka bahwa member barunya ini mempunyai potensi luar biasa dalam bidang menyanyi. Rupanya SM memang sengaja menempatkan Kyuhyun diantara mereka, seharusnya dia bisa lebih tahu bahwa SM tidak akan semata-mata menempatkan Kyuhyun sebagai salah satu member baru mereka tanpa mempertimbangkan potensi yang dimiliki oleh _namja_ berkulit putih pucat tersebut.

Setelah berhari-hari berlalu masing-masing member Super Junior sudah memberikan sikap yang lebih baik kepadanya. Meski memang belum sepenuhnya mereka bisa menerima kehadiran dirinya diantara mereka. Tapi ini lebih baik dibandingkan hari-hari pertama dirinya masuk sebagai member Super Junior.

Setelah perekaman kemudian mereka melakukan _syuting_ untuk MV baru mereka. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berhasil membuat kejutan kepada mereka karena berhasil melakukan penampilan yang sempurna. Sang _main dancer_ utama Super Junior bahkan memujinya karena meskipun Kyuhyun kurang dalam menari tapi karena ketekenunannya anak itu berhasil mengikuti semua gerakan _dance_ yang ada dalam lagu terbaru mereka.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk ketika seseorang menempelkan sebuah minuman dingin ke pipinya. "Minumlah, hari ini kita semua lelah dan itu pun termasuk dirimu".

" _Gomawoyo_ eh _hyung_ …" Kyuhyun agak lupa dengan nama-nama member.

 _Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu menghela nafasnya. "Sungmin….Lee Sungmin…"

" _Nde… gomawo_ Sungmin _hyung_ …" Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan hangat.

Tiba-tiba _namja_ dengan suara tenor berteriak. "Ah Sungmin _hyung_ tidak adil masa aku tidak dikasih".

"Dan itupun akan tidak adil juga jika hanya Ryeowookie dan Kyuhyun yang diberi". _Namja_ yang termasuk _magnae line_ juga ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

Sang _leader_ menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian jangan merecoki Sungminnie. Minuman itu ada di dalam kotak di _box_ dalam _van_ ".

" _Arraseo_ aku akan mengambilkannya". Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja beranjak berdiri.

Seorang _namja_ dengan _dimple_ di pipinya menahan tangan Kyuhyun. "Hei kau mau kemana? Istirahatlah biar aku yang mengambilnya".

"Jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu, biar Siwonnie yang mengambilnya. Kami juga tidak akan selamanya kejam Kyuhyunnie". _Namja_ itu tersenyum dengan tampan menunjukkan seperti karakter yang keluar dari komik _romance_ Jepang.

Tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ dengan wajah tentara merangkul Kyuhyun. "Lagipula kau ini sudah bekerja keras".

"Benar seperti yang Kangin katakan, kau berhasil membuktikan kemampuanmu kepada kami". Sang _art of voice_ berkomentar.

Sang _main dancer_ ikut menambahkan. "Bahkan kau berhasil menyempurnakan gerakanmu".

"Tapi kau harus lebih berusaha daripada sekarang ini". Seorang _namja_ cantik menimpali.

"Heechul _hyung_ hanya gengsi saja untuk mengakuinya Kyu". _Namja_ dengan tubuh tambun itu terkikik.

 _Namja_ keturunan China kemudian menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Jangan kaku seperti itu, kami ini adalah keluargamu jika kau di Super Junior".

Kemudian Leetuk menghampiri semua _dongsaeng-_ nya itu. "Cho Kyuhyun….." Mimik wajahnya sangat serius. "Setelah sekian lama kau bersama kami harusnya kau mampu menghapal semua wajah dan nama _hyungdeul_ -mu".

"Yak! Park Jungsoo sekali lagi kau melakukan itu aku akan memukulmu!" Heechul kesal sendiri dengan satu-satunya _hyung_ baginya tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan tulus. " _Arrasseo hyungdeul_ aku akan melakukannya".

-Tapi maafkan aku _hyungdeul_ , aku tidak akan bisa mempercayai kalian sepenuhnya. Karena seperti mereka, kalian akan menjadi orang yang datang dan kemudian pergi.-

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, dua member lain memperhatikan gerak geriknya sedari tadi. Perkiraan mereka memang tidak salah, ada sesuatu hal yang disembunyikan oleh sang _dongsaeng_ bungsu mereka.

 **"Jadi selama aku pergi kalian membiarkan anak itu lari begitu saja hah?! Kalian tahu hukuman apa yang akan kuberikan pada kalian bukan? Bawa kembali dia pulang dalam keadaan hidup dan utuh!"**

Kegaduhan langsung kentara ketika sang Tuan Besar yang begitu disegani akhirnya kembali dari pekerjaannya di Jerman. Sayangnya bukan istirahat yang dirinya dapat tetapi sebuah kemarahan yang dirinya alami. Dimana dia harus kehilangan anak yang seharusnya dengan mutlak selalu berada di tangannya dan menjadi salah satu bidak yang dirinya mainkan.

Semua pelayan yang berhubungan dengan menghilangnya anak itu dipanggil olehnya. Karena tidak ada satupun yang bisa memberikan penjelasan yang memuaskan, sang Tuan Besar dengan segala kehendaknya memutuskan untuk memecat mereka semua. Para pelayan itu hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan sepihak sang Tuan Besar. Jika mereka membantah sudah dipastikan kehidupan mereka akan menjadi tidak tenang.

Tuan besar pemilik _mansion_ tersebut langsung berkeliling guna memastikan mungkin saja anak yang dicarinya masih bersembunyi disini. Lagipula anak itu tidak pernah diberitahu bagaimana cara keluar dari _mansion_ mewah ini, Setelah dilihat dan dicari kesana kemari, dirinya memang tidak bisa menemukan anak tersebut.

Geram karena dirinya tidak berhasil menemukan anak tersebut, _namja_ sebagai sang Tuan Besar itu segera menghubungi seseorang pelacak handal yang amat dipercayai olehnya. Mengetukan jarinya di atas meja kerja miliknya, akhirnya orang yang tadi dihubunginya sudah menampakkan diri dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu tugasmu bukan?" Sang Tuan Besar bertanya kepada orang kepercayaannya tersebut.

Orang itu mengangguk. "Mencari Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi sayangnya ini sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, aku yakin anak itu sudah banyak berubah".

"Cih… kau kira aku tidak tahu mengenai hal itu. Makanya aku sudah mengirimkan data lengkap selain foto masa kecilnya kepadamu".

Orang itu kemudian memilih undur diri. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa".

Tangan sang Tuan Besar mengepal. Dia merasa sudah dilecehkan karena berhasil dikelabui oleh anak sekecil itu.

"Walau kau sudah besar sekarang, kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku Kyuhyun- _ah_. Karena tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa melindungimu".

" **Aku sudah menghafalkan semua nama kalian** _ **hyung**_ **. Aku tidak akan salah lagi ketika memanggil kalian nanti".**

Para member Super Junior langsung menatap was-was ketika Kyuhyun akan menyebutkan masing-masing nama mereka. Habis setelah selama ini sudah terlewat, _magnae_ mereka selalu salah dalam memanggil nama mereka bahkan sering tertukar antara satu member dengan member lainnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas ketika berhasil menyebutkan masing-masing nama _hyungdeul_ -nya di Super Junior. Bertolak belakang dengan senyum puas milik Kyuhyun, justru kini wajah masam nampak di seluruh member Super Junior. Kyuhyun memang tidak salah dalam menyebutkan nama mereka ataupun tertukar satu sama lain tapi kenapa harus dengan julukan yang aneh-aneh.

Heechul adalah orang pertama yang langsung berteriak. "Yak! Cho Kyuhyun kau cari mati?!"

Leeteuk menahan Heechul, menghela nafas kemudian mencoba memberi tahu Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunnie kau memang tidak salah memanggil kami tapi apa perlu dengan berbagai julukan seperti itu?"

"Menurutku itu cara terbaik. Contohnya saja seperti _armpit_ hyuk, dongdong, chulchul, ringdongdong, _bunny_ ming dan _horse_ won juga _flat_ bum. Bukankah dengan dideskripsikan seperti itu akan lebih mudah mengingat kalian semua?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya polos sehingga membuat ekspresi lucu.

Siwon yang ada di dekat Kyuhyun langsung mencubit gemas pipi _dongsaeng_ bungsunya tersebut. "Kyuhyunnie aku baru sadar kau itu imut sekali".

"Sebaiknya kita jangan tertipu oleh kepolosannya itu, Kyuhyun _hyung_ tahu kau juga _evil_ ". Kibum yang tidak banyak bicara menyeletuk.

Eunhyuk sedang memasang wajah tersedihnya. "Tapi dari sekian banyak julukan kenapa sepertinya aku yang terburuk?"

Donghae mengelus punggung Eunhyuk. "Belajarlah untuk menghadapi kenyataan Hyuk".

"Kyuhyunnie _hyung_ tahu dengan begitu memang mudah diingat, tapi jangan lupa kau harus tetap memanggil mereka dengan sebutan _hyung_ ". Lee Sungmin ikut duduk dang mengapit Kyuhyun bersama Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, jika sudah Sungmin yang bicara dia pasti menurut. "Aku akan melakukannya tapi pengecualian untuk Ryeowookie, aku tetap akan memanggilnya Wookie tanpa embel-embel _hyung_. Ryeowook tetap _magnae_ -nya".

"Ya…. padahal aku sudah bahagia bisa mendapatkan _dongsaeng_ yang imut". Ryewook mendesah kecewa".

Kyuhyun buru-buru menghibur Ryewook yang raut wajahnya sudah menunjukkan kesedihan. "Kalau begitu, aku tetap _magnae_ dan _dongsaeng_ -mu Wookie. Tapi jika kau seorang _hyung_ kau harus menuruti aku".

Yesung terkikik geli. "Satu orang sudah masuk perangkapnya".

"Ryeowook- _ah_ kenapa kau itu terlalu mudah dikelabui". Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hangeng mengacak surai eboni milik Kyuhyun. "Apa ini bentuk 'balas dendam' pada kami? Jika iya kau itu imut sekali".

"Yak! _Hyungdeul_ daritadi kalian memanggilku imut, aku ini tidak imut aku ini tampan". Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan panggilan itu.

Leeteuk tersenyum menyaksikan semua _dongsaeng_ -nya. "Ini sudah saatnya untuk jadwal pemotretan lebih baik kita makan dulu kemudian bersiap untuk pergi".

"Lihat saja nanti KimKyu kau tidak akan lepas dariku". Heechul masih belum selesai rupanya.

" **Kita akan melakukan pemotretan di** _ **Incheon**_ **".**

Seorang _namja_ berkulit putih pucat berlari menuju toilet. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa begitu pusing. Trauma masa lalunya kembali lagi. _Namja_ ini tidak tahu bahwa pemotretan akan dilakukan di Kota itu. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak dan kepalanya sakit.

Sekarang setelah dia berusaha melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari genggaman 'orang itu', dirinya harus kembali lagi menghampiri hal yang sudah benar-benar tidak ingin dirinya dekati kembali.

Siwon yang begitu protektif kepada _magnae_ -nya langsung menyusul Kyuhyun ke toilet. Dirinya panik ketika mendapati sang _dongsaeng_ hendak memuntahkan sesuatu. Tetapi hanya cairan bening saja yang Kyuhyun keluarkan. Jika begini terus Kyuhyun malah bisa-bisa kekurangan cairan.

Kyuhyun memberikan sinyal kepada Siwon bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, namun baru beberapa langkah kakinya terasa begitu lemas. Dengan sigap Siwon membopong sang _magnae_. Semua member langsung menghampiri Siwon dengan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan khawatir. Padahal tadi pagi _magnae_ mereka begitu bersemangat tapi setelah mengetahui pemotretan akan dilakukan di _Incheon_ , Kyuhyun berubah drastis.

Siwon langsung memberitahukan. "Kyuhyun tadi sempat muntah, tetapi dia hanya memuntahkan cairan bening saja kemudian menjadi lemas".

"Kyuhyunnie jika kau memang tidak sanggup kita bisa menghentikan dulu pemotretan ini". Leeteuk mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh curiga. "Apa dahulu pernah terjadi sesuatu kepadamu di _Incheon_ Kyu? Kau menjadi seperti ini setelah tahu bahwa pemotretan akan dilakukan disana?"

" _Anniyo_ , _hyung_ aku memang tidak enak badan akhir-akhir ini. Lagipula ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku untuk pergi kesana". Kyuhyun memberikan jawabannya.

Kibum menatapnya penuh selidik. "Aku harap itu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya kau ungkapkan".

Ryeowook kesal dengan Kibum. "Aish Kim Kibum, jangan bertanya hal-hal aneh begitu. _Hyung_ tahu kau cerdas tapi Kyuhyunnie memang sedang sakit saja bukan karena hal lain seperti pikiran ala detektif mu".

"Lain kali kau harus mengatakan pada kami kalau kau memang sakit Kyuhyunnie". Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "Jangan sungkan, sudah kami bilang bukan kita adalah _hyungdeul_ -mu".

" **Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, aku tahu kau sakit".**

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa Changmin- _ah_ , lalu itu darimana kau tahu? Kau bukan peramal, aku yakin sebelumnya kau sudah menanyakan ini pada Kibum _hyung_ ". Kyuhyun menanggapi malas sambungan telepon dari Changmin.

" _Tapi aku terkejut Kyu, tumben saja orang dengan mulut pedas dan lidah tajam sepertimu bisa terkena sakit"._ Changmin terkikik geli disana.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau berniat mengkhawatirkanku ataukah berniat untuk mengejekku Changmin- _ssi_?"

" _Aigooo uri Kyuhyunnie gampang marah rupanya jika sedang sakit"._ Changmin malah melanjutkannya.

Kyuhyun kesal sendiri. "Aku tidak marah".

Changmin disana sama sekali tidak kehabisan ide untuk menggoda Kyuhyun. _"Kalau begitu kau merajuk"._

"Aku juga tidak merajuk! Dasar _food monster_!" Kyuhyun memilih untuk mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Changmin.

Disana Changmin tersenyum melihat sambungan teleponnya diputus sepihak oleh Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya itu memang imut juga _tsundere_. Tidak pernah mau mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dia melakukan hal tersebut.

Tapi dibalik itu semua Changmin tahu ada suatu hal yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan darinya dan juga para _hyungdeul_ -nya di Super Junior. Mau bagaimana lagi mereka semua bahkan baru-baru kali ini saling mengenal satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sajangnim_ jika aku tidak salah namanya Cho Kyuhyun?" Orang itu bertanya pada seseorang di seberang sana.

 **TBC…..**

Selesai juga FF pertamanya^^ Lanjut kah or end?


End file.
